Future's Past
by AstrisDreams
Summary: During a day of relaxation at Mt. Justice six kids appear from the sky claiming they're from the future. How do they affect the relationships of the past team members. Especially with half of them being biologically children of certain superheroes. What happens when more future kids start showing up?
1. Chapter 1

"Superboy hold it like this." Wally said, fixing the Wii controller in his hands.

"I'm Superboy and Conner why do I have to be someone else?"

"You're just playing as somebody else. After the game is over you go back to being Conner and Superboy."

"Okay so who should I be?"

"You're suppose to pick. I'm gonna be Funky Kong."

Conner frowned and pointed at a character. Wally grinned helping him choose the character. "Yoshi. Nice choice, I'm sure it has nothing to do with your green sweetheart."

Superboy said nothing but the way he averted his eyes spoke for itself as well as Miss Martian's giggle from the kitchen.

"Your playing Mario Karts." Robin said walking in and jumping on the couch. "I'm Browser!"

"You guys are such kids." Artemis scowled.

Wally and Robin exchanged glances and the redhead rolled his eyes tossing her a remote. "You can be Funky Kong. Kaldur! Megs! You guys wanna play?"

Kaldur glanced at them from where he was perched on a kitchen stool. "I suppose so."

"I'd love to! But are all the characters so grotesque looking?" M'gann asked.

"Don't worry beautiful you can be Peach. She's cute. Kaldur dude you can be Luigi. I'll be King Boo."

"Can we start." Artemis huffed.

"We gotta teach them how to-" Wally trailed off as he jumped into a defensive stance staring at the portal that had just opened up in ceiling.

"Stand guard we do not know if this entity is hostile." Aqualad shouted.

"Cause the giant vortex in the middle of the room just screams friendly!" Artemis shouted.

Whatever Aqualad was going to say next was cut off as Batman and Black Canary arrived.

"Are you guys alright? There was a boom tube reading coming from here." Black Canary said.

"That doesn't look like any Boom Tube I've ever seen." Wally said pointing at the ceiling.

"What's a boom tube?" Artemis asked.

Before anyone could respond a group of figures came falling from the ceiling landing on the floor in a heap.

"Way to fucking go Harper!"

"Shut up Damien! Don't make me shove an arrow up your ass! And Impulse get off of me!"

"Guys be quiet. No more names." A boy said standing up and getting in a defensive stance as he looked around the room.

"What's wrong J-"

The dark haired boy covered his companion's mouth and he glanced around with wide brown eyes.

Three other figure stood up as well glancing around the room.

"Bart!" A redheaded girl blurted out. "Is that you? Is this some kind of prank?"

"Are we in a mindscape?" A dark haired girl asked.

One of the dark haired boys scowled and looked around before marching up to Batman and poking him in the chest.

"Grayson! What the hell is going on?"

Batman tensed grabbing his arm and pulling him forward. "Who are you?"

"Shit!" The dark haired girl cursed, "That's obviously not Batman!"

The group of kids sprang into action, the dark haired girl pulled out three arrows, while one of the dark haired boys pulled out some guns, the red headed girl ran over to Batman and together with the boy in his gripped back flipped kicking him in the face. He pulled out two shurikens while the redheaded girl assumed a defensive stance.

"Don't bother your clearly outnumbered." Aqualad said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Yeah?" A redheaded boy said his body shifting, "You're clearly outmatched." He finished in deep voice a giant gray humanoid standing where he once stood.

The redheaded girl attacked first lunging at Robin who just barley managed to dodge.

"Dude." Kid Flash whispered, "She has my powers."

"Bring it on imposters." She shouted, attacking Robin once more.

Kid Flash went to help but found himself attacked being attacked by the shuriken wielding kid.

The boy with guns began locked in combat with Aqualad, and Artemis. The girl with arrows was fending off Black Canary and Miss Martian while the boy who had transformed was fighting against Batman and Superboy.

The team and League members were slowly getting the upper hand until the boy with the swords slashed Wally's stomach sending him down to floor with a cry of pain.

"Kid Flash." Robin shouted, he turned back to his opponent only to find her dropping to the floor screaming in agony. Across the room the boy with guns which in reality where stun guns had also fallen to the floor in pain.

"Impulse!" The sword-wielding boy shouted running to her side and glared at Robin. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything. You're the one who cut up my best friend!"

"What do we do?" The arrow girl said staring at her fallen friends. "Impulse and Surge-what's wrong with them?"

"KF's losing too much blood. His metabolism

The boy with guns stood up weakly dragging his body over to Kid Flash.

"Surge what are you doing?"

"Stay away from him!" Robin shouted, "You and your friends have done enough damage."

Surge inhaled sharply as his figure began to fade, and glanced at Kid Flash watching his body grow pale.

"We can't move him. He'll lose more blood."

His body was transparent enough that he could move through Robin's body he did so, and collapsed near Kid Flash's body and grabbed his shoulder. A brush of wind and Impulse was by his side also clutching at Kid Flash's hand.

"What, they're healing him! Why are they healing him? How are they healing him?"

Kid Flash sat up grabbing his newly healed stomach glancing at the two kids next to him. They had given speed...

"You guys are connected to the speed force?"

"What the hell, why did you save him?" The sword-wielding boy shouted.

"Because we'd be dead without him. Don't you get Robin we're in the past. This our dad!"

"Dad?"

"Robin?"

"Past?"

"You guys are from the future?"

"I thought he was a clone or imposter or we were in that evil universe the Titans and League went to!" Robin protested.

"Wait you guys are seriously from the future?" Artemis asked.

"How do we know you guys aren't lying?" Batman frowned.

Impulse sat up clutching her head.

"Well we could shout out all your secret identities."

"There's no way you know Batman's secret identity." Wally said.

Surge snorted rolling his eyes, "Who do you think told us? Sides it wasn't much of a secret after he showed up." He finished pointing at Robin.

"Wait. If this Kid Flash is West, that means this Robin is Gray-"

"Yes he is." Batman said cutting the other Robin off.

"Tt. Whatever I'm still the true heir."

"And this is why everyone knows your secret identity. Your kid has paternity issues and feels the need to shout out that he's B.W.'s kid every five minutes." The dark haired girl said.

"Shut up Harper!"

"Harper? Roy has a kid?" Black Canary said.

"Someone actually marries that meathead."

"Yes somebody does." Harper smirked, "Can't wait till I tell you."

"Are you sure you guys should be telling us about the future." Wally asked.

"You tell us everything anyway and never mentioned this happening so it's safe to assume once we get back you forget this ever happens. Don't know how and I really don't care." Impulse shrugged and pulled off her mask. "Besides it'll be a kick watching all of your reactions to the future."

"She is definitely your kid." Robin snickered

Batman touched his ear, "Batman to League. Get in contact with Green Arrow and tell him that he and Red Arrow need to come to Mt. Justice ASAP. Also contact Flash."


	2. Chapter 2

Batman tried to pull a needle out of Impulse's arm gently failing as her skin had nitted around the small wound.

Impulse rolled her eyes sighing to herself and yanked the needle out herself and handed it to Batman.

"I hate needles." She muttered to herself, "They always hurt like a bitch when they come out."

"Tell me about it." Wally agreed, "Hey? Do you have a whole bunch of scars from where the needles got stuck?"

"Baywatch you don't go conversing with the enemy." Artemis hissed.

"They're not the enemy they're future generation. She's my daughter!"

"For all we know it could be trap." She hissed.

"All of the bloodwork checks out they're telling the truth. However the mother figures of Impulse, Surge, Robin, and Roy's daughter are unknown. The parents of Abuse are also unknown."

"Yeah that's because none of them are superheroes. They're not in your data base." Abuse muttered.

_Recognized Speedy B06, Green Arrow 08, Flash 04._

"So Bats what's the big emergency?" Flash asked zooming in.

"They are." Batman said pointing at the group of kids.

"More wayward superheroes who don't want want to be sidekicks. Been there done that."

"I forgot how annoying your relatives are." Robin muttered.

"Relatives. More villains from the future."

"You've experienced this before?" Batman asked.

"Well I can travel through time. So can anyone else with speed. My archenemy is a psychopath from the future."

"Point taken."

"Anyway you three are here because the children are related to you or your protégés." Batman said.

"I guess introductions are in order." Surge shrugged. "Abuse you go first. You're parentage is less likely to start a war."

Abuse stepped forward, brushing red bangs out of his face. "My name is Colin Wilkes. I go by Abuse when I'm battle. My parents...my parents don't matter. I was kidnapped and experimented it on by Scarecrow, which is why I turn into a gray monster to fight crime. I've got venom running through my veins."

Batman obviously wanted to hear more but Robin shot him a fierce glare before stepping forward himself.

"I'm the fourth Robin."

"Fourth?" Robin echoed.

"Technically I'm like the sixth but I'm the fourth male Robin."

"And the bitchest." Harper snorted.

"Shut up Harper! Anyway I'm Damian your last name." He said pointing at Batman.

"So he adopted more kids?"

"I'm his only biological child." Damian boasted.

"Congratulations your the son of a man who's socially inept most of the time. Yippee." Harper deadpanned.

Damian flicked her off and continued on, "You grow up become Nightwing than Batman. Until the original comes back. Don't ask it's complicated. The second Robin, Jason Todd gets beaten and blown up by the Joker. Batman doesn't kill him in revenge so Todd comes back from the dead fucked in the head takes on the alisas of RedHood kills a bunch of thugs and drug lords tries to kill the Joker but you don't let him. So now he's all pissed off and goes around killing his bad guys. I like him the best. Tim Drake the third Robin is annoying. I hate him. He figured out your secret identities so he becomes Robin to stop you from killing people you get really violent without a Robin. Todd tried to kill him. I'm the last Robin the girls don't matter. I'm you're biological son and Talia Al Ghul is my mom."

"That sounds complicated." Robin said, "Talia Al Ghul? Really? And here I thought Selina was bad."

"I just find it weird that a grown adult man has a tendency to adopt little boys and dress them up in tights." Harper stated. "Four boys and two girls, and one of them is his biological kid."

"Why don't you introduce yourself next Arrowette." Surge suggested.

"Fine." She scowled, "As you can tell from my sunny disposition, my dad's Roy Harper. I'm Lian Harper."

"What about you're mom?" Artemis asked, "Who was desperate enough to sleep with him."

"Funny you should ask Aunt Artemis." She smirked. "My mom's Cheshire."

"Aunt?"

"Cheshire? what's with you guys and villians?" Green Arrow sighed, and looked at Roy, "Where did I go wrong?"

"Dude Cheshire is your sister?" Roy muttered.

"You don't seem all that surprised at Cheshire being the mom." Black Canary stated crossing her arms and turning towards Roy. "Is there something you wanna tell us?"

"So who's your mom?" Roy asked changing the subject.

"Linda Park. She's not a metahuman or villain or anything." Impulse shrugged.

"Dude she's not." Wally pouted.

"What are you trying to imply Wally. Iris isn't metahuman."

"I know that's the problem. I'd just be worried about her all the time you know. She knows my secret identity so she could hurt."

Surge rolled his eyes, "Dad you haven't changed a bit. Anyway my name is Jai West and that's my twin sister Irey West."

"Named after Aunt Iris and Grandpa Jay."

"You're such a family man." Robin snorted.

"Anyway. Jai doesn't have powers. We were both born with speed powers and it caused us to at super fast than in a fight with Zoom I took all the speed from him aged and got lost in the speed force. You came and brought me back."

"Now that story times over how about figuring a way to get us home." Lian said.

"Defiantly your kid Roy." Dinah sighed.

"How did you guys get here in the first place?"

"We were in the Watchtower long story short we were messing around with items we shouldn't have touched and we ended up here."

"That's helpful." Batman muttered to himself before addressing the misplaced teens, "I'll see what I can do."

"Well welcome to the past." M'gann said throwing her arms up in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was with their respective partners and future partners trying to wrap their head around the situation.

"I can't believe you slept with Cheshire." Green Arrow shouted, "She's an assassin Roy! What were you thinking?"

"Hey! Batman has a child with fucking Talia Al Ghul!" Roy protested, "He's a bad role model."

"Please you don't look up to anybody." Damien snorted.

"Actually." Lian cut in flipping her long dark hair behind her shoulder; "You got with my mom way before Batman hooked up with Talia."

"Shut up kid you're not helping!" Roy shouted.

"You shut up! Don't tell me what to do!" Lian spat back

"Well one thing's for sure." Black Canary said, "She is definitely you're daughter."

"So I have grandson from the future?" Barry asked. "Iris, we…can have kids?"

"Yep, and he'll be here in a couple of years." Irey shrugged.

"Technically you also have a wife from the future." Jai muttered, "Hmm our family is all sorts of messed up."

"What, Aunt Iris is from the future?" Wally asked.

"Yep, she was born in the 30th century and sent her as a baby and adopted into the West family. Trust me it gets really complicated."

"So tell me about Linda."

"Dad if you're worried for her safety trust me she manages just fine on her own. She's been trained and has a costume and everything if worse comes to worse." Irey said.

"So how old are you guys?" Barry asked.

"We're fourteen born in the year 2024."

"Wait that means I have you guys when I'm seventeen! I'm only sixteen now!" Wally said as he began to run around, "I'm not ready to be a dad! I haven't even met Linda yet! Irisisgonnakillmeand…" He said going off into speed talk as he ran around the base.

"Teenage pregnancy!" Barry shouted running after him, "Iris and I raised you better than that. OfallthethingsWally…"

Irey and Jai let out a sigh before both putting out a leg and tripping their past relatives to the floor.

"Dad you sure are slower in the past." Jai muttered.

"Slow, you mean I get faster?" Wally mumbled from his place on the floor.

"Um duh, you become the fastest man and Flash alive. You can even give and take speed away from people. Nobody's been able to match your speed. The closest to do it where Zoom and Black Flash but that's a whole another story." Irey grinned.

"Awesome! I'll be faster than Uncle Barry-wait I see what you're trying to do here. You're trying to distract me. This doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna be a dad next year!" Wally whined.

"Actually you're not!" Jai said.

"What?"

"If you had let us finish instead of freaking out, you know that you have us when you're like 30 or something like that." Irey smirked.

"What I don't understand how-" Barry started

"But you guys are like-" Wally said

"Our genetics allow us to grow at a rapid rate. We were supposed to die at the age of eight but you saved our lives and Bart's. Barry's kid's Don and Dawn never had this problem, I guess it skips around." Jai explained.

"But how did I-"

"I don't know how you did it but you did. Speedster families get complicated very quickly."

"I'm starting to notice." Wally mumbled.

Robin looked around the room with small smile, while he was happy for his friends watching everyone interact with their future offspring he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. After his parents had died he would do anything for a family, when Bruce had adopted him it was the happiest day of his life. Judging by what Damien said he did get a family later on a whole bunch of kids to call his brothers. Still he kind of wanted the family, kids and a wife. Looking around he could imagine, his teammates feeling the same way.

Robin was jerked out of thoughts as a figure landed on top of him, as multiple figures landed on top of him.

"Dami! You're all right." A figure in a purple streak flew by scooping him up in a hug.

"Nightstar let go of me!" He protested struggling to get out of her hug.

"Dad was so worried! So was grandpa even if he wouldn't say it."

"Really?"

"A little help here." Robin called out.

"Oh!" Nightstar gasped, flying over and lifting all of the bodies off of him.

"Woah!" Wally muttered, "Hot and strong. Who is that?"

"Thanks." Robin stated standing up.

Nightstar looked down, gasping in shock and tossing the bodies away from here. "Dad! I didn't know that was you under there. I would've helped you up faster." She said hugging him.

Robin looked around in shock, "Dad? Are we floating?"

"Oops sorry." She giggled.

"You're such an airhead, and you're not even blonde." A boy said

"Shut it! I'll tell Aunt Megan on you!"

"Aunt Megan?" M'gann asked flying over.

"Aunt Megan!" Nightstar squealed flying up and hugging her, "You're son is being a Clorbag!"

"Clorbag? Wait how can you be Tameranian if you're Robin's kid."

"My mom Starfire she's from Tameran." Nightstar said, "You can call me Mar'i by the way. That rude little boy is your son H'nry."

"My son!" M'gann squealed, "Oh how exciting."

"Eh he's not that great. I think he gets it from his father."

"Ya know Mar'i for a thick skinned alien with the ability to shoot lasers from her eyes and energy blasts from her hands you're a real wimp." A girl with long blonde hair whined, "Anyway I'm Eris. Artemis is my mom and my dad is Kaldur over here."

"What?"

"So what are you doing here?" Batman scowled.

"I forgot how grumpy you are in the past gramps." Mar'i snickered.

"Anyway we're here to bring them back, we'll be sent back to the past in like two hours as long as we stay in this area." Eris explained.

"Might as well get to know our kids." M'gann grinned.

Conner merely raised an eyebrow staring at his son in awe.


End file.
